


The World Was Black&White Until I Met You

by FearfulStilinkiHalePeach



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Hale Fire, Secret Santa, Soulmates, Stiles is Cursed, but no one has any, derek's the key to unbreak it, mama Stilinski feelings, mentioning of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearfulStilinkiHalePeach/pseuds/FearfulStilinkiHalePeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch launched an Aphrodite curse at Stiles during a confrontation with another coven when he's only four years old. Finding his Soul mate is the only known cure, but it's extremely rare for Soul mates to find each other. <br/>So his parents decide to move to somewhere calmer, where nothing happens to keep him safe, Beacon Hills is certainly the best choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Was Black&White Until I Met You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom-madnessess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fandom-madnessess).



> This is my Secret Santa gift for fandom-madnessess. I hope you like it. I tried.

Stiles’ is four years old when it happens. He used to live happily with his coven. They all lived in the woods, where they could practice their magic without being seen. He had the perfect life, even though he didn't practice yet, because of his age, but he could watch.

But then, another coven decided that they wanted their territory and attacked them.

Stiles was sleeping in his room when his mother entered the room to check he was ok and told him not to leave the room before she or his dad came to get him.

He nodded and she left the room to go and help the others protect their home.

A few minutes passed when a woman he didn't know entered the room and just stared at him for a while. She smiled, then touched his forehead, mumbled some words in Latin and the world started to fade.

When he woke up, the world was different. He couldn't see colors, only black and white. His mother was lying next to him and his father in a rocking chair beside the bed.

He shook his mother’s arm, to wake her up.

She opened her eyes and lifted a hand to pass her fingers through his hair. “How are you? Is everything ok, Aonghus?”

“Why is everything black and white?” He asked. His voice was small and afraid.

“What?”

“I- I can’t see colors.”

“John. John, wake up!” She seemed to be panicking.

“What’s happening?” His father asks, completely on alert and in position to defend them even though he just woke up a second ago.

“It’s Aonghus.” She lays a hand on his forehead and closes her eyes, trying to find some clue to what happened.

She must find whatever it is because she relaxes, only a little, and opens her eyes. She looks John in the eyes. “It’s not deadly.”

John exhales hard and slumps in the chair. “What is it?”

“It’s a spell. But it’s from Aphrodite. It’s a love spell.” She looked kind of in some level of sock or numbness.

“Love spell? Someone put a love spell on our four years old son?” John seemed to be getting on the same lever of shock that Claudia was.

“Yes. That’s exactly what they did.”

“Why the-” He looks at Stiles and corrects himself. “What would be the purpose of that?”

“I don’t know.” She seems to drift off into her own mind for a few moments before coming back. “But it’s a very specific spell. He’ll see in black and white until he sees his Soulmate. It’s not deadly. It’s not even dangerous at all. I don’t understand.”

“Isn't it really rare for Soul mates to even meet?” His father asks thoughtfully.

“Yes, immensely. Some people don’t even have one. It’s very complicated.” She says. They have a silent talk through looks that only people who know each other this well can have, that basically says _‘I don’t believe that he’s ever going to meet his Soulmate.’_

Of course, Stiles didn't understand any of this. He was too young to know the meaning of what a Soulmate is, or what it would mean to him to find them.

 

* * *

    

 

His parents decided then that even though the curse on their son was far from dangerous, it could have been. And they didn't want to risk it. So they made the decision to move.

Their coven would still stay in the land, because they won the fight after all, but they wanted to go somewhere else.

They would keep in touch of course, and visit whenever they could.

And that’s how Stiles finds himself in Beacon Hills, a small town in North California carrying whatever he could from a moving truck to his new home.

 

* * *

       

Over the years, he was home schooled. His parents said it was because he still couldn't control his magic and being away from the coven and others like them would make it harder, but when he was old enough to realize it, he knew that they were just afraid that something like what happened when he was four years old would happen again.

His control was just a good excuse. But he didn't care much, their coven visited all the time, it was rare to be just the three of them in the house and he liked it. He didn't feel the need to go to an actual school, make friends and socialize.

But at the end of his ‘sophomore year’ his parents decided that _‘his magic was already under control’_ which just meant that their coven finally made them come to their senses and made them send him to school.

   

* * *

 

 

 The first day of his junior year is tomorrow and Stiles’ is a on the verge of having a panic attack. The summer flew by.

So, the moment it hits him that tomorrow he’s going to have to enter a school all by himself without knowing anybody… yeah … he’s freaking out.

His mother, bless her soul, enters his room at that moment, almost like she was feeling his anxiety _. Can she? No, Stiles, she can’t. Don’t be stupid._

“Hi, Aonghus, how are you feeling?” Hearing his mother call him his real name always warms his heart. It means ‘one strength’ derived from Irish _óen_ ‘one’ and _Gus_ ‘force, strength, energy’. No one, beside his parents and the rest of the coven know it, it’s very powerful to know a warlock’s or witches real name.

“I’m fine. If you can rule out the fact that I’m trying not to have a panic attack because school’s starting tomorrow and I don’t know anybody! What if no one wants to talk to me, or worse, what if they find out about me having magic? Oh my god! What if they-”

“Hey, hey. Nothing bad is gonna happen alright? You just have to be yourself. You know how to control your magic now. We would let you go if you didn't.” His mother sits on the side of his bed and pets his hair.

“But I’ll be all by myself now. What if people find out I can’t see colors or I make a fool of myself like trip in the middle of the hallway or when I enter the classroom with everyone looking at me. Oh my God! I’m freaking out!” Stiles can just feel the panic start again.

“Oh, come on, with your personality and wits? People will be begging just to be seen with you and we already have a cover story for the color thing, you’re colorblind, remember?” His mother is one that loves to exaggerate.

But it does drag a laugh out of him and he feels himself relax. “Yeah.”

“Now that you realized you were freaking out over nothing come and help me prepare dinner.” She says while getting up and moving for the door.

Stiles’ groans, because he’s really comfortable and warm in his bed and honestly, he’s a lazy person. But a war with his mother is one thing he’ll never win, so he reluctantly leaves the room and follows her.

 

* * *

 

     

He wakes up the next day feeling sleepy and warm and comfortable, when it hits him. School. Ugh.

He reluctantly drops to the floor and half crawls half walks to the bathroom. He’s not a morning person. At all.

He manages to dress himself, with his lucky shirt and one of the two pants that actually fit him very nicely. He put a hoodie on top of the shirt and tried to fix his hair, which is not in a buzz cut any more. He let it grow during the summer. 

He actually looks good. Or that’s what he tells him reflection in the mirror anyway.

He goes downstairs, where he can already smell the pancakes his mother’s making.

“Good morning.” He says when he enters the kitchen, kisses his mother’s cheek when he passes next to her and sits in front of his dad.

His father greets him back. “So, how excited are you for today?”

“Are you sure I can’t continue being home schooled? There’s only two years left, I don’t understand why I have to go to school now.” He pouts and drops his head on top of his folded arms on top on the table.

“Very excited then.” His father nods and turns back to the paper he’s been reading.

“Yeah.” He mumbles, defeated, while lifting his head when his mother pats him on the back and lays a place of pancakes in front of him and syrup next to it.

Stiles’ moans. “This smells delicious, mom. Thanks.”

His mother laughs. “Well, I’m surprised. You don’t say that _every day_ when I put your breakfast in the table.”

“Well, it’s the truth. There’s no need in being sarcastic about it.” He says around a mouthful of pancake.

She laughs again and kisses his forehead. “I’m sorry, baby. Thank you for the complement.”

He swallows and then smiles at his mother.

When he finishes, he gets up to leave, he already had his backpack on the bottom of the stairs, and his father follows him out.

He sees a jeep that he doesn't recognize on the driveway and frowns at it. He turns to his father to ask whose car it is but he’s speechless when he throws a set of keys at him.

“Are you serious?!” He half shouts at his dad.

He father has an amused expression. “Yes, son. I believe you’re going to need it. And remember to use your magic to know when a traffic light is green, alright?”

Stiles’ laughs hysterically and throws himself at his father. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Just get out of the way, you’re blocking the entrance, I need to get to work and you need to go to school. You have a car now, I don’t want any excuses for being late to class, you hear me?”

Stiles nods. “Yes, sir.” He fake salutes him and caches sight of his mother in the doorway. He grins at her and enters _his_ new car. “Awesome.” He whispers to himself.

       

* * *

 

 

He arrives to school just on time and someone directs him to a classroom where he knocks and enters when given permission. It’s a normal room, with a blackboard, a teacher’s desk and tables with two sits. “Hi. I’m Stiles. I’m new here.”

The teacher smiles at him. “Yes, of course. Please, sit wherever you want.”

He gives the teacher a small smile and sits in the back, in a vacant table. He isn't nearly confident enough to sit next to someone yet.

After a few moments there’s another knock at the door, and the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen in his entire life enters the room like he own the place.

“Mister Hale, you’re late, as usual.” The teacher scolds him, but with just a bit of fondness that takes the sharp edge from the scold.

“I’m sorry, won’t happen again.” He smiles to the teacher (Stiles didn't think it was possible for the guy to be even more gorgeous but that smile…) before scanning the room. His eyes land on his and then it’s like there’s an explosion inside his head.

He grabs his head with both hands, closes his eyes and drops his head to the table so he won’t drag attention to himself.

After a few moments he feels better so he lifts his head and startles when he sees someone sitting next to him.

It’s the gorgeous guy. Why is the gorgeous guy sitting next to him? Oh god, stop it Stiles. He’s just your classmate. Even though there’s plenty of other sits for him to choose and he obviously knows all of them.         

Well, maybe this is, like, his place or something, he doesn't know, it could be.

The guy turns to him then and _smiles_. Smiles _at him_. Something melts inside him and he feels the blush creeping on his cheeks.

“Hi. I’m Derek.” He says.

_Derek. It suits him. Oh god. It suits him? Stop thinking Stiles._ “Stiles.”

“What?” Derek looks confused, like he didn't make sense.

“My name, its Stiles.” He says, already used to people outside his coven making fun of his name, especially people his own age.

“Oh, that unusual.” Stiles’ looks at him. Looking for the mockery in his tone, or face. But there isn't any.

“Yeah, I guess.” Stiles’ feels a little strange, but doesn't understand what is wrong.

“You’re new right? I would have noticed if I’d have seen you before.” Derek turned so he could be facing Stiles directly and he’s still smiling, which should be illegal and his eyes are this beautiful color- _Wait! What? Color?_

He stands abruptly and gathers his things. “I’m really sorry but I have to go.”

He flees the room into the parking lot and enters his jeep. He picks up his phone to call his mother while willing his heart to slow the fuck down.

His mother answers on the third ring. “Stiles? Is everything OK? Why aren't you in class?”

“I can see, mom! I can see color!” He half shouts into the phone.

There a moment of silence in the other end of the line. “What? Are you serious?”

“Yes!”

“Who is it?” She asks, incredulous.

Stiles’ gets a little confused by the question until he remembers the cure for the curse, how he would only be able to see in color again when he met his Soulmate. And how rare it is for someone to find theirs.

“Oh.” He says. He takes a while to answer but end up saying “It’s someone from my class.”

“A boy or a girl?” She continues, a little less incredulous and a little more excited.

“A guy.” He mumbles embarrassed.

“Well, what happened?” She pushes for details.

“Well, I entered the classroom and sat in a table in the back, then this guy entered and when we locked eyes I felt like my head was going to explode. But, after a little while I felt better and lifted my head and he was sitting right next to me. We talked for a bit until I realized I could tell the color of his eyes and I freak out and ran out and now I’m still freaking out but in the car.”

“Okay, this is what you’ll do, you’ll go back in there, apologize to the professor and if she lets you in you sit back next to him and continue with your day. Sounds good?” Her voice would sound calm to anyone, but Stiles isn't anyone and he knows his mother, she’s probably going to call his father the moment she hangs up and have a full speech ready by the time he gets home from school.

But he lets it go anyway, there’s nothing he can do about it now. “Yeah, OK. Talk when I get home.”

“Definitely.” He can sense her smile even through the phone.

He hangs up and takes deep breaths until he’s calm enough to go back.

 

* * *

 

 

He knocks on the classroom’s door for the second time and enters.

He apologizes to the teacher, saying he had a family situation and thought something was wrong, but his mother assured him everything was under control and that he would do that again.

She lets him come back and he slips the chair next to Derek again. Surprisingly no one was sitting there yet.

Derek looked at him with an intrigued look but said nothing. Eventually he turned his attention back to the teacher.

 

* * *

 

 

At lunch he goes into the cafeteria and after getting his food he looks around for an empty table and finds one in a corner, next to big window.

He starts eating alone, but a few minutes later Derek sits in front of him. “Can I?”

Stiles gapes at him for a few seconds before he catches himself. “Sure. Yeah. Go ahead.” It’s not like he isn't already sitting or anything.

“Thanks. So, for how long have you been in Beacon Hills?” He asks, actually looking like he wants to know.

“I've moved here when I was four, actually. But I was home schooled. My parents thought this year I should go to a normal school and be around normal kids for a change. Who gets home schooled their entire life and then goes to actual school for only two years? It’s weird. And I don’t even know anyone here.” He realizes he’s rambling and stops himself from continuing. “Sorry, I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

Derek smirks at that. “You’re nervous?”

Stiles’ feels the damn blush creep up his neck again and mentally scolds himself for not having a better brain to mouth filter. “Hmm… I-”

He gets saved when a group of other kids sit at their table. Stiles looks around, startled by them all sitting there.

Derek just continues looking at him and after a bit he presents them. “Stiles, this is Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Cora. Everyone, this is Stiles, he’s new.”

They all greet him, throwing weird smirks at them and he awkwardly waves at them.

Erica gives him a calculating look that he can’t get a read on. “Get up.”

“What?” _‘Is she telling me to leave the table? Why? What have I done to her? AND I was here first!’_

“Just get up.” She says and the others try to hide their laugh behind their hands.

Stiles’ doesn't understand what he’s done wrong, but he’s not going to let them bully him. So he gets up and goes for the door of the cafeteria with his head held high.

“Stiles! Hey! Where are you going?” He hears Derek call for him when he’s already at the door.

Stiles’ isn't stupid. He read some books about soul mates in his coven’s old library. He knows that someone can be your Soulmate but you might not be theirs. Or they may not know they’re soul mates, especially if their human. He was hopeful that this wouldn't be the case, but-

He’s thoughts are interrupted by someone yanking on his arm. “What the-”

_Derek_. Derek was the one yanking his arm. “What?” His voice got out colder than he meant to, but he can’t get himself to regret it.

Derek looks confused by some reason, like Stiles doesn't have a reason to be mad.

“Why did you leave like that?” He almost sounds hurt and Stiles is the one getting a little confused now.

“The blond girl told me to…” He trailed off, expecting Derek to understand.

“She told you to get up, not to get out!” Derek says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it is, but when someone you don’t even know and is completely terrifying tells you to get up, you obviously think they hate you and want you to leave.

He tells Derek that much. And to his surprise Derek laughs.

“What?” Stiles asks, completely confused now. Derek only laughs harder. “Stop it.” He mumbles, because they’re dragging the attention of the few people that are still in the hallway.

“She didn't want you to leave. She wanted you to get up so she could look at your ass.” Stiles eyes are wide with surprise and shock and _what? His ass?_ When he didn’t say anything Derek continued. “Because I told them about you. And they wanted to meet you.” He looks a little embarrassed.

But that’s not what Stiles mind focuses on. “You talked to your friends about my ass?”

“What?” Derek’s head snaps up really fast, his eyes wide, mouth opened and a blush creeping up his cheeks. He looks absolutely adorable and Stiles wants to kiss him even more than before. “I- No?” It sounds more like a question than an affirmation, but Stiles doesn't call him on it. He just waits for him to continue. “I- I talked about y- you. In general. You know, stuff.” He stutters and his blush is rising to his ears.

Stiles’ has to bite his lips and put his hands in his pockets not to reach out and kiss the living hell out of him. He notices Derek trailing his eyes to his mouth with a little intake of breath when he bites them and then looking back to his eyes.

They stare at each other for a few moments in silence. Stiles’ takes one step forward, and then another, entering the other boy’s personal space and Derek swallows. He looks like he’s sniffing the air but that’s weird.

Then the door to the cafeteria opens and Scott tumbles out.

Stiles’ jumps away from him and takes a deep breath.

Derek sighs and turns to Scott. “What?” 

“The others sent me to make sure everything’s alright. We stopped hearing you talk and got worried.” The guy looks uncomfortable but is looking at them expectantly. “Are y- Are you guys coming back or…”

“Yes.” Derek growls. Actually growls.

Stiles’ stares at him.  _OK then, growling is a turn on, who knew?_ But he just grabs his wrist and pulls him with a surprising amount of force. And what did he mean with _‘We stopped hearing you talk’_?

“Hey! Were you raised by wolves or something?” Stiles’ feels in equal parts irritated and turned on by being manhandled by the other boy and he’s having conflicted feelings about what he’s feeling.

He just smirks back at Stiles, with a vibe that kind of means _‘I know something you don’t’_ and Stiles narrows his eyes at him.

They sit back at the table and after a few awkward explanations and apologies, they actually start talking about themselves and getting to know each other. Lunch ends way too soon.

 

* * *

 

           

When he gets home that day his mother greets him with a smile that makes him think twice about turning around and walking back out the door.

“Don’t even think about it. Come here, Aonghus.” She taps the space next to her on the couch and puts the TV on mute.

He sighs and accepts his fate. He slumps on his seat and turn his head to his mother, who’s watching him carefully. “How did it go?”

“It was OK, I guess…” He rubs a hand through his face and prepares himself for the multiple questions that are about to follow.

“Was he rude to you?” She frowns hard.

“What? No! Not at all.” He blushes a little and suddenly finds his hands really fascinating to look at.

“Oh. That’s good.” And now he can feel the smile on her face. She has serious mood swings. It’s terrifying.

“Yeah, I guess…” He mumbles, praying for this conversation to end.

“And how are you adjusting?” She asks softly.

He frowns a little in confusion, but then remembers _. The colors! Of course! How could he forget? It’s just so weird._ “It’s weird. It’s like… It’s like I’ve been seeing colors the whole time. It’s not confusing at all until I actually think about it and remember how weird this actually is. Color. This morning I had a black shirt and white pants. Now I have a red hoodie and light jeans. It’s ridiculous.”

“Not ridiculous. I wouldn't let you leave the house with clothes that didn't match.” She says teasingly.

He laughs and lays his head on Claudia’s shoulder. She starts rubbing her fingers through his hair, like she always does.

They stay like that until Sheriff Stilinski gets home. When he enters the living room, sees them like that and looks at them with such fondness that it swells the boy’s heart and he moves so he can leave a free space for his father to sit.

They stay the three of them, talking about colors and how ‘real’ school’s like until it’s time for dinner.

 

* * *

 

 

The weeks pass the same way, Derek sits next to him in class, the group gathers at lunch and sometimes Stiles and Derek hang out after school. They’re definitely friends now.

And that’s really cool, don’t get him wrong. It is. But he wants more.

He just doesn't know if Derek wants that too. He hasn't done anything to say so after that moment in the first day of school.

 

* * *

 

 

Snow’s starting to fall and Christmas decorations are staring to decorate houses and streets and the school.

Stiles’ loves Christmas. It’s his favorite holiday. Everything just looks so pretty with white snow covering rooftops and streets, the warm sweaters and silly beanies, the fireplace and the warm feelings and family and just… Everything. He loves everything about Christmas.

“You look like you’re in a good mood.” Derek tells him one day, when they’re leaving the school for the day. “You've been in a good mood for a while now, actually.”

Suddenly there’s a sour expression on Derek’s face that disappears just as fast. Stiles’ isn't even sure if he actually saw it or just imagined it. “Did you get a girlfriend or something?” He smiles, but it doesn't really reach his eyes.

“What? No! If much, I’d have a boyfriend.” He smiles uncertainly when Derek just stares at him. “Is it a problem for you? That… You know… I like guys better?” He’s feeling a little insecure right now.

“No. No! Not at all. I- hmm… I’m bisexual, actually. I just didn't know you…” He gestures to Stiles in a move that probably mean _‘that you were too’_

“Oh. I didn't know you’re bi either. A day of surprises I guess.” He laughs, now that he knows Derek doesn't hate him for his sexuality.

“You still didn't say why you’re in such a good mood.” He starts walking again, towards the exit of the school.

“Oh, I just love Christmas so much! It’s my favorite holiday, you know?” He goes for a rant about how much he loves Christmas and how beautiful everything looks and how magical it is.

They get to the school’s entryway when Derek asks “Well, we’re going to decorate the Christmas tree today, do you want to come?” He sounds almost shy about asking it.

Stiles’ heart swells with fondness for the boy next to him. But that’s a family moment and he shouldn't interfere in that. “I- I don’t know. Isn't it a family moment? I wouldn't want to interfere in that.”

“Not at all, Cora brought her friend and Laura her boyfriend last year.” He blurts out. And then blushes at the implications in his sentence.

But when Stiles just smiles at him warmly he seems to relax. “In that case I’d love to go. I’ll follow you?” He gestures to their cars.

Derek nods and they go.

When Stiles gets to the car he sends a quick text to his mother.

 

** Stiles **

I’m going at Derek’s to help decorate the tree, OK?

 

 

He’s getting to Derek’s house when he feels his phone vibrate and looks at it.

 

** Mom **

OK. Be careful. And use protection. Love you.     

 

He groans and blushes hard. “God, mom.” He mumbles to himself.

 

** Stiles **

We’re not gonna do anything. Stop it!

 

** Mom **

Whatever you say, Aonghus.

 

He groans again and pockets his phone. He’ll deal with that later. He gets out of the car and meets Derek midway to the house. “Is your family home yet?”

“My two sisters, my mother and my father yes. My brother should get here in about half an hour or so.” Derek tells him.

“Alright.” They don’t have time for anymore talking because the door’s opening and three people are coming through it. One he knows. It’s Cora. The others must be Laura, his older sister and Talia, his mother.

“Hi! You must be Stiles!” Laura says with what can only be described as a wolfish grin. “We heard so much about you!”

“Laura.” Derek growls. Something that never fails to arouse him.

She sniffs the air and smirks at Stiles like she knows he’s turned on. Which is impossible but he’s still going try and avoid her if he can.

“Nothing to worry about brother. You have to relax a little.” She says and hugs Stiles. He awkwardly hugs back until Talia speaks up.

“Don’t worry Stiles, he only said good things.” She smirks too and Stiles feeling that Talia would save him from some embarrassment was crushed.

“That- That’s good. I think…” He says while Derek mumbles “I hate you all.” And enters the house.

They all follow and soon they’re sitting in the sofa in front of a fire place and an undecorated tree in the corner. They talk and laugh while drinking some hot cocoa Derek’s mother kindly offered them and Stiles learns some embarrassing stories from Derek’s childhood and because Derek would retaliate he also heard stories about Cora and Laura. This just means he laughed a lot.      

And then, Derek’s brother finally arrives and they get to decorate the tree. He helps Derek untangle the lights and puts a few decorations up. He melts when he sees a drawing Derek made in kindergarten of Santa entering his house and put the presents under the tree.

It was perfect. After the tree is finally complete with all the decorations and the star on the top that Cora had the privilege to put this year, Talia invites Stiles to dinner and he kindly accepts after a quick phone call to his mother to ask if it was alright.

 

* * *

 

 

He enters Derek’s room and it is tidy. Like, not even one sock on the floor, or bed unmade. “Wow.”

“I know. I like to keep my room clean OK?” He looks anxious and Stiles just wants to wrap him up and let him relax in his arms, but he controls himself.

“I didn't mean it like it’s a bad thing. It’s a pretty good thing.” He smiles at Derek and flops down on the bed.

Derek seems to relax. “So, what did you think of my family?”

“They’re pretty intense, you know? But I liked them. Laura is a bit terrifying though.  

Derek laughs. “Believe me. I know.”

Stiles’ laughs with him until it hit him. This is where Derek sleeps. This is probably where Derek _jacks off_. _‘Oh god. This is probably where he jacks off!’_ He mentally screams. He feels his pants getting too tight suddenly and hopes Derek doesn't notice.

Derek takes a deep breath again and locks eyes with Stiles, panting a little and with a hungry expression that just turns Stiles on even more. “Stiles…”

“Yeah?” He whispers.

Derek gets up and walks slowly towards the bed, stopping right in front of Stiles. They just stare at each other for a while. _They tend to do that a lot actually_. He leans down and Stiles instinctively licks his lips. Derek’s eyes follow the movement and suddenly they’re kissing.

It’s a desperate and hungry kiss. It’s like Derek’s been waiting for this to happen for too long and now he’s finally taking what he wants. He pushes Stiles to lie on the bed and he lies on top of him.

Stiles’ sighs into the kiss and Derek bites his lower lip. The brown eyed boy can’t keep a moan from escaping and Derek just swallows it and keeps kissing, hands roaming through his body like he’s desperate to touch him. 

His hands slip under Stiles shirt and he moans again. They keep kissing for a few moments before Derek pulls apart and touches their foreheads, trying to catch his breath.

“So… You like me hmm?” Stiles blurt out, because he’s nervous and Stiles says stupid things when he’s nervous.

“What gave me off? Was it the kissing, the touching, did you catch on that I wanted to kiss you since I first laid my eyes on you, the way I always look at you like you’re the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, which you are by the way or maybe I just wasn't as good at hiding my huge… crush… on you since we met?” He replays in a whisper, because there’s no need in talking louder since they literally have no space between them what so ever.

Stiles’ breath catches, trying to make sense of the words Derek just said. When he does he laughs and pecks his lips briefly. “I was afraid you didn't like me like that.” He mumbles.

“Why’s that?” Derek traces the lines of his face with a finger.

“I don’t know, you’re a little out of my league, you know?” Stiles’ tries to make it sound like a joke but it doesn't work very well seen the fact that Derek has now a scowl on his face.

“I’m not ‘out of your league’. Stiles, you have no idea how gorgeous you really are. Those lips drove me crazy since I met you. Your eyes are beautiful and the moles…” Derek stops talking to mouth at his neck, probably at one of his moles, and then move up until he catches his mouth.

“Well, if you say it like that…” Stiles’ says a little out of breath with a soft smile on his lips.

“I do.” Derek smiles back. “We should head down, dinner’s almost ready.” He gets off of Stiles and smirks when he looks at Stiles’ crotch.  

“Oh shut up. Don’t give me that face, you have a situation too!” He says judgmentally, pointing at Derek’s crotch.

Derek doesn't say anything, just leaves the room and Stiles follows, trying to hide his erection.

 

* * *

 

  

The next day in school Stiles is a little worried to see Derek. They didn't specify what they were or if they can kiss or hold hands… He doesn't know!

But he gets the answer pretty fast because when he enters the school the group’s all there and when he approaches them Derek sways an arm around his neck and kisses him. He feels so happy right now!

Their friends whistle and cat call them but he doesn't care because Derek Hale is his boyfriend now.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later Derek goes to dinner at Stiles’ house, to meet his parents.

He’s a bit nervous to say the least. But he knocks on the door anyway and Stiles is the one who opens. He sighs in relieve because, honestly, he isn’t ready to face his parents alone. He needs Stiles by his side for this.

Stiles, smiles reassuringly at him and kisses him briefly. “You look very handsome.” He whispers in his ear and lets him in.

“Thanks.”

“Stiles, is Derek here yet?” Claudia asks.

“Yes mom!” He directs them towards the kitchen where a pretty woman with brown hair and Stiles eyes greets them.

She studies him carefully for a moment a bit too long. “A werewolf hmm?”

“What?” Stiles asks, confused.

Derek only stares at her in shock. “What? How did you…”

“Oh, don’t panic darling, I’m just surprised Stiles didn't realize it earlier.” She says calmly, like she isn't dropping a bomb.

“What?” Stiles’ asks again, but no one seems to want to pay him any attention.

“But- How?” Derek asks again.

“Oh, can’t you smell the magic on us? We’re witches.” She says like it’s the most simple and obvious thing in the world.

“What? Why are you-” Stiles interrupts himself. “You’re a werewolf?” He asks to Derek. And adds “And I’m not a witch. I’m a warlock, thank you very much.”

His mother rolls her eyes.

“I- I knew Stiles smells different but I thought it was because-” He cuts himself off and his eyes widen. He swallows and looks at Stiles’ mother.

She smiles at him warmly. “Because he’s your mate?”

He just nods, surprised she knows so much, and feels a blush creeping up his neck.

“I’m your mate?” Stiles’ asks with wide eyes and a grin.

Derek looks at him for the first time since the conversation started and nods.

His mother rolls her eyes again. “Well, aren't you going to tell him all about the Soulmate situation?”

Stiles looks at his mother and then back at Derek, then he drags the boy to the living room and tells him all about their coven and the fight and the curse and the pain in his brain when he finally saw Derek and started seeing colors again.

 

* * *

 

  

After almost three years into this relationship Stiles is pretty sure he and Derek are going to be together forever.

They have two rules for when they fight. First, they don’t go to sleep angry. Second, they don’t walk out on each other during a fight.

Once, during a pretty ugly fight in freshman year of college Derek reached for the door. They were fighting about how they almost didn't have time to be with each other anymore and it was driving them both crazy. Derek must have felt Stiles panic and fear, because one second he was walking to the door, the other he was pulling Stiles to his arms and running his fingers through his hair. Stiles saying things like “Don’t you dare to do that again, you asshole” and “I don’t want to lose you.” And Derek saying things like “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that.” And “I don’t want to lose you either.” 

That was a scary night, but it was the first time they said the three words to each other too.

 

* * *

 

      

Stiles’ was right. Their relationship lasted forever. They finished college, got an apartment together and later, when they both had established jobs, a house and a dog called Frodo.

They are happy.    


End file.
